steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MarySP/Czy na pewno neutralni? ODC5
Tak na początek to... Witam was w 5 odcinku serii ,,Czy na pewno neutralni?". Mam jeszcze wiadomość : za tydzień wrzucę odcinek w poniedziałek, a nie w niedzielę, bo mnie nie będzie (no chyba, że chcecie dzisiaj, bo cz. 6 jest już gotowa). 300px Fabuła -to świątynia Matki i Siostry najwyższej, 5 razy w roku tam się wszyscy spotykamy -macie tylko 5 świąt? -tak: osiedlenia planety, siostry najwyższej, siostry prawej ręki,siostry lewej ręki i żałoby po matce. Na homewold chyba nie macie dużo więcej. -jest kilka: wielkiej diamentowej rady ,które trwa 3dni, kilkudniowa żałoba po PD, rocznica wielkiej bitwy o homewold, i jeszcze 3 osobne: święto YD, BD i WD -też nie macie wielu świąt. -Tak, ale nasz rok jest 5 razy dłuższy niż wasz. -racja, chodź już bo nie będzie miejsca Świątynia była wielka lecz widać było, że już miejsc nie ma -Zircon, zejdź z drogi -coś się dzieje? -tak, małe bursztynki wracają, że szkoły -nie przesadzaj -to nie są cywilizowane klejnoty, to stado.... Nagle za nimi rozległy się okrzyki radości, to było stado jak mówiła SPR, Zircon odsunęła się z drogi i przy okazji znalazła miejsce -siostro tu! -co? -no wolna ławka -Za 5 minut rozpocznie się ceremonia. Siostra nagle wstała -siostro gdzie idziesz? Zapytała się Zircon -idę eeeeeeee... Podlać kwiaty, no bo wiesz... He he... Siostra najwyższa lubi te złote kwiatki... SPR wybiegła z świątyni, obok przebiegła także SLR -siostro, a ty gdzie się wybierasz -ugh.... Siostra najwyższa uwielbia złote kwiaty, muszę je nawozić -ale siostra prawa ręka poszła je..... Siostra lewa ręka wybiegła ze świątyni. Zircon coś nie pasowało, te dwie coś ukrywają, tylko co? Nagle zza drzwi wejściowych pojawił się blask, sekundę później weszła przez nie wysoka postać, której ubiór różnił się od obu stron -witam was siostry! Dzisiaj dzień wesoły bo miliony lat temu my osiedliliśmy te planetę Zaczęła postać -o jakby ktoś mnie nie znał, to jestem siostra najwyższa: następczyni matki. A teraz wynieśmy urnę z odłamkami klejnotu matki Urna była szklana, a klejnot w niej był połamany na 2 części -coś mi tu przypomina podział tej planety Siostra najwyższa pokazuję urnę z odłamkami matki -brawo niebieska, a teraz rozpocznijmy uroczystość. Zaczęło się od ludowych piosenek, a później przemówień i kartek z pamiętnika matki, przy czym jeszcze obrzędy i procesje. Po tym, wszyscy mieszkańcy spotykali się z siostrą najwyższą, przyszedł nagle czas na Zircon. -chcesz czegoś się spytać? -tak, gdzie jesteś poza świętami? -między wami, tylko nikt o tym nie wie -a skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? -mi nie wolno kłamać w święta, jeśli zkłamę złamę zasady, a to grozi zabańkowaniem -dziękuję i do widzenia Zircon wyszła ze świątyni, chciała sprawdzić czy siostry zajmują się kwiatami, więc poszła za świątynie, gdzie miały rosnąć ulubione kwiaty, siostry najwyższej. Nikogo tam nie było -coś mi tu śmierdzi, i to nie te kwiaty, bo pachną apetycznie Zircon zebrała parę i je schowała -oby były takie dobre, na jakie wyglądają Gdy poszła przed świątynie, nikogo tam nie było -pewnie wszyscy poszli do domów świętować resztkę dnia. BPR pewnie też tam jest Więc postanowiła to sprawdzić. Gdy weszła do domu, usłyszała głos siostry prawej ręki rozmawiającej z siostrą lewą ręką -wiesz no, nie powinnaś mówić takich rzeczy przy gościach -przepraszam, ale lubię być szczera do bólu, a w ogóle niebieska nie wygląda na taką co by chciała..... (I tu Zircon już nie słyszała) -racja, a tak apropo Zircon, gdzie ona? -pewnie poszła nas szukać Nagle Zircon wbiegła do ich pokoju -już wróciłam Poinformowała -jak długo stałaś na dole Zapytała BLR -tak z 5 minut -a słyszałaś rozmowę Zaniepokoiła się siostra prawa ręka -tak z kilka ostatnich zdań, o! I na co ja nie wyglądam, lewa? Siostra lewa ręka zaczęła się wahać, nagle odpowiedziała -na to żebyś nie została na dłużej, he he... Bo przecież HomeWorld itp.... Muszę iść pa... BLR pobiegła do pokoju gdzie karmiła skorpiony i tam można było usłyszeć to, jak mówi do nich jak do normalnych osób -przepraszam, że musiałaś mnie szukać, ale miałam też inne obowiązki.... cicho powiedziała BPR -na przykład jakie? Nagle usłyszano hałas - co to jest? Krzyknęła BLR -jakiś statek Odpowiedziała BPR -to Awenturyn! Uratowała się Zircon Wszyscy wybiegli z domu Z statku wyszła niska postać, na jej twarzy malowała się złość i jednocześnie radość -no proszę, Zircon jednak żyjesz, myślałam że się stłukłaś. Dotarła do mnie wiadomość o katastrofie, a za 4 dni o tym że znajdujesz się tutaj, i to cała i zdrowa Awenturyn się ucieszyła - zielona koleżanko, my tu mamy święto, więc nie hałasuj tu, a tak w ogóle to tam jest lotnisko BLR wskazała puste miejsce. -ja tylko przyleciałam po Zircon, już zchodzę wam z drogi. -Turi proszę zostań, chce poznać więcej historii tej planety. -co? Ja chce..... -proszę zostań Zircon się bardzo zasmuciła i popatrzyła z domu na Awenturyn -ok Siostra prawa ręka pociągnęła Zircon do siebie -Zircon mogę na słowo? -tak -oba będzie z nami tutaj? Ale ja... -siostro, będę jej pilnować, nie sprawi problemu... -dobrze... Zircon obróciła się do Awenturyn -chodź oprowadzimy cię... Bohaterowie Zircon BPR BLR Siostra najwyższa Inne Bursztyny Awenturyn (debiut) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni?